Melody's Bad Hair Day
by psychic chick
Summary: Melody has a bad hair day. D: My first story for this category, and my twentieth story! :D ENJOY!


**My first Little Mermaid fanfic but at the same it is my TWENTIETH STORY! GASP. I cannot believe it! The cool this is that I also joined on February 20 :O That is so weird, in a cool way. I really like Melody and her hair, so why not write a story about her having a bad hair day? If you watch the Little Mermaid 2, then you can tell that they gave Melody black hair and she put it in a ponytail 'cause they didn't want her to look too much like Ariel. I know in the song For a Moment, Melody says, "My fingers are wrinkly and I really don't care if all of my curls have curled out of my hair!" but she has straight hair right? This will be short by the way. ENJOY!**

The day before her birthday, Melody never did anything special with her hair. But since she would be turning thirteen this year, she decided it was time for something different. She would be going to town with her mom to buy her a new dress of course. Would it hurt to go to the hairdresser and get her hair styled before her birthday? She considered this as she swam in the ocean the morning before her birthday. She had a bag full of wonderful things she had found. She was now getting ready to go back to the palace and get ready.

"Mother?" she called. She raced down the stairs, careful not to trip on her long orange gown, which was brushing against her ankles.

"Yes, Melody?" Ariel called back.

"Mom, since I'm turning thirteen tomorrow, do you think I could try doing something different for my birthday this year?"

"Of course, honey," Ariel replied. She then added, "What would that be?"

"After buying my dress, could we please go to the hairdresser and style my hair? Please, Mom?"

"Curls, Melody? You want your hair curled?" Ariel asked. It was not like Melody to want to have her hair fancied. She didn't even like dressing up and having a birthday party! "Are you sure, Melody?"

Melody sighed. This was taking longer than she thought! "Yes, mother. I just want to try them. If I don't like it, I can wash my hair and return it to normal."

Ariel laughed. "Alright, Melody," she said, "I'll get you curls after we get you a dress. We will do the pins."

Melody heard that curling hair with pins was painful. But she didn't want to worry about that right now. It was going to remind her of the time she was jumping on her bed and then fell off when she was five. That had really been awful. Too late, she was thinking about it right now.

That afternoon, Melody and Ariel were in town looking at dresses. When Ariel spied a pink dress exactly like the one she had worn on her first day of being a human (except with short sleeves), she gasped. She felt that it would be the perfect dress for Melody.

"Melody?" she called.

Melody put away the dresses she was checking out. "Yes, Mom?"

"Do you think you would like to wear this dress for tomorrow?" Ariel held up the dress. Melody stepped forward and touched the dress. It was soft and silky. "I…guess it's good enough." Melody did not want to take too long deciding on dresses to wear.

"Great!" Ariel said. She bought the dress, and she and Melody left. "Now it is time to get you to the hairdresser." She talked the whole way. "I'm sure you are going to look adorable with your new hairstyle, Melody. Don't you think? Remember, Melody, tomorrow is your birthday, and I want you looking your best. Oh, here we are, Melody."

Melody began to feel nervous as they stepped inside. Maybe she should just go back with her new dress. She didn't need curls. It was too late. A woman who looked like she was Ariel's age came forward.

"Hello, Your Highness," she said and curtsied. Melody smiled at her.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"She would like to have curls," Ariel said.

"Great! I live for curling girls' hair!" She took Melody to a chair and Melody sat down. The woman took her time curling Melody's hair. Melody could barely stand the pain. It hurt worse than when she fell off the bed. It took about an hour. When the woman finished, she gave Melody a mirror. Melody looked so weird. Her head looked like a porcupine with all the pins in it.

"Leave it that way over night and in the morning, take them out," instructed the lady. Ariel paid her, and they left.

Melody was worried. What if they didn't turn out right? She would just have to wait and see tomorrow morning.

**How was it? I am kind of afraid of what people are going to think. Review and get a free monkey and a cookie! ;D**


End file.
